


Between Moments

by featheronquill



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, THAT trailer tho, force bond?, i dont know where this is going SOS, ive literally been shipping this since 2015 and i broke 2 months before premiere smh, maybe who KNOWS bc i DON'T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheronquill/pseuds/featheronquill
Summary: An invitation can change the course of an entire universe.Based off of that hand scene from the trailer.





	Between Moments

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh this is my first fic since i was like 15?16? idk POINT IS IT'S BEEN A WHILE

They are stuck.Standing at opposite sides,their lightsabers have been long extinguished. It’s at a standstill, she knows, but they are both too proud to admit out loud that they won't kill each other.

He speaks first.

“You don’t have to be alone.” He says it quietly and he is so different, Rey thinks, from the man whose face she sliced in half on Takodana. She stares at the scar, almost healed and feels a strange pride over the mark. She doesn't know if its his thoughts or her own, but it feels right. Like belonging.

He cuts the distance between them and stretches a hand towards her, an open invitation.

Rey stares.

She’s dreamt of this moment before, more often then she’d admit. Sometimes in her dreams, his offer would be accompanied by his saber and wake her in the middle of the night, burning her to the pit of her stomach. Other times he wouldn’t offer a hand, but he would spare her, and leave her to get off of the planet on her own. On those nights, Rey would wake up restless, feeling like she was missing something she couldn’t put a name to.

His hand is shaking, slightly. Rey shifts her gaze to his eyes.

She thinks of Han’s laugh and Leia’s hug and Master Luke’s troubled stare. She thinks of Finn and his sliced back and of Chewie’s broken life debt. And then she thinks of herself. Rey thinks of her loneliness and disappointment. Being abandoned and used. Of promises that were too good to be true and of promises never kept.

She closes the gap.

“This doesn’t make us friends.” Rey responds.

She expects his touch to feel like pure electricity, a spark to pull away from immediately. She expects guilt to weave into her veins and sink straight into her heart. That was her first mistake, she knows, thinking she could ever assume anything about someone like him. Like her.

Instead the way his thumb is soft over her knuckles is relief. He's warm and the heat of his palm bleeds into her own, answering a prayer Rey had only ever asked inside her head on broken nights on Jakku.

“I know.”

He places his other hand on top of their joined palms, cementing the moment and Rey can’t help but laugh as she looks around him. At their shared destruction. It is nighttime on the planet, but Rey and Kylo Ren made everything burn like it was day. A kinship forged in fire, in the after math of battle.

“It really is just us now, isn’t it?” she says, echoing something he once said, back on the day they first met.  
His mouth twitches to the side. Rey’s heart aches for Han again and the son who in the moment, looks so much like his father. Kylo nods, just once, and looks up quickly, towards the sky.

“We better get going. I sense we will have company soon.”

She tightens her grip on his fingers, a reflex from long ago, hidden in blurry memories of sand and pain. Kylo snaps his gaze down to their hands and widens his eyes.

A vision.

Rey can feel it, but the force shuts her out, letting only Kylo see the potential path. Kylo is breathing hard when he finally looks away and meets her gaze. He won't look away and Rey feels her heart pumping through her arms.

Rey blinks and the moment breaks. She begins to feel what Kylo had sensed, just behind the atmosphere.

 _Danger_.

She drops his hand and they break into a sprint, side by side. Rey feels the Force finally change and rise powerful within her, within _them_. Suddenly, they are throwing boulders and crushed fighters out of their way with a fling of their wrists to clear a path. They find the Force together, and it is pliant, as easy as breathing.


End file.
